


Summer Solstice

by stargarnet



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, inuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargarnet/pseuds/stargarnet
Summary: It gets awfully hot at Christmas time in Australia...and when the air-conditioning doesn't work, you may just need an expert for that.





	Summer Solstice

Dominic lay naked, sweating, sprawled on his black 1000 thread count sheets. He wished he could sleep but all he could think of was the fact that his air conditioning had died, yet again, sometime during the night. Still laying on his back, he reached for his phone on the bedside table and read the time through tired eyes. 0830hrs. Dominic muttered darkly, dropping the phone on the bed to rub his eyes with the heels of his hands. Realising it wasn't helping at all he threw is arms out wide with a huff. A hand fell on the phone. Grabbing it he quickly scrolled through the call history to find the number he was looking for and hit 'call'. Putting the phone to his ear he waited for an answer.

"Good morning, Aussie Air. Sharon speaking. How can help you?" a lilting female voice answered.

"Hi again, Sharon. It's Dominic Howard here. My.."

"Oh! Mr Howard! Good morning!" Sharon interrupted brightly. "How are you on this fine Summer morning?"

"Well, Sharon, my AC appears to have packed it in again. Been sweaty in bed all night," he answered. And not in a good way, he thought to himself.

"Oh no! I thought that had all been fixed! The estate agent said all was fine." Sharon sounded horrified.

"Apparently not. One of your lads that was here on Tuesday said to call you directly if there was a problem again. He thought it might be a condenser or something? Said it may need a specialist?"

"Oh, he means Mr Bellamy! Yes, and he just got back from his holiday too. Can you please hold while I check his availability? He isn't actually supposed to be working today but he may be able to help."

Before Dominic could answer he was put on hold and treated with nauseating elevator music. Dominic didn't mind too much. The real estate agent and the air conditioner company had been very helpful with his rental property while he was staying on the Gold Coast. Who would of thought being so very hot would make an impact on your sleep. Being a ghostwriter for various sports celebrities in the UK had not prepared him for an Australian summer of epic proportions. He hadn't expected that his client, an eminent Australian tennis player, would want him to travel to Australia to do the editorial work. But here he was. This was going to be the first Christmas season ever spent by a swimming pool, in 35 degree heat and 80% humidity. It was the humidity that was the problem, he thought to himself.

"Sorry for the wait, Mr Howard. Are you there?" Sharon interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes," he cleared his voice, "here."

"Oh, good. Now, Mr Bellamy says he will be out there this morning to have another look and then decide what to do. Are you around this morning to give him access?"

"Another look?" Dominic sighed. "Yeah, I will be here."

"Mr Bellamy is our most senior technician, Mr Howard, and between you and me, a bit of a perfectionist," she whispered. Then more brightly, "Your unit is in very good hands with him."

"I will trust you on that, Sharon. Thank you. Bye," Dominic bit back a smirk, thinking of his 'unit' being in the hands of some old bloke called Bellamy. He decided then he really needed to get laid. Thinking also there was nothing else for it he hauled himself out of bed and padded towards the shower, his feet feeling sticky on the polished wood floors.

 

An hour or so later, Dominic sat, shirtless, at his makeshift dining table desk, coffee on one side of his laptop and the remnants of a delicious mango on the other. He was going over some changes his client had wanted but was constantly distracted by the fact his glasses kept sliding down his nose from the sweat. He was wiping his face with a towel again when the doorbell rang. Dominic looked up to see a slight figure holding a ladder and toolbox on the other side of the fly screen door, at the end of the hallway. Peeling himself off the leather dining chair he adjusted his sticking shorts and wandered toward the door.

"Hi, Mr Howard?" a pleasant voice chirped.

"Yes?"

"I'm from Aussie Air, here to see to your unit? Matthew Bellamy."

"Oh, right," he said, unlocking the mesh door to allow the senior technician in. Though, Dominic thought, he certainly didn't look very senior. Much the same age as himself. Removing his sunglasses Matthew turned to Dominic.

Dominic was met with eyes that were much the same colour as the water in his pool. Clear and brilliant blue. Their eyes held momentarily as Matthew smiled shyly, flicking his gaze quickly over the tanned, lightly toned bare chest in front of him. He tried not to notice the tiny rivulet of sweat that had formed in the blonde hair that led to waistband of his shorts. Collecting himself Matthew held out his hand, which Dominic shook whilst they locked eyes, grey meeting blue.

"Dominic Howard. Dominic. Dom," he responded, surprised at his own awkwardness and mentally slapping himself. A blush crept up his neck. Matthew smirked as he withdrew his hand.

"Yep. And you have a problem with your AC which doesn't want to go away, apparently," Matthew stated simply.

"Ah, yeah. Apparently," he responded scratching the back of his sticky neck. He was trying to get a good look at the brunette without being obvious. He had fine features set in fair skin that was offset by the dark hair and blue eyes. He certainly wouldn't mind him seeing to his 'unit' at all.

"OK then. Lets have a look at it then, yeah?" Matthew asked, breaking Dominic out of his appreciative gaze.

"Of course, sorry. The fan part is down the side of the house and the rest is in the roof," Dominic said as he started leading Matthew and his equipment down the corridor.

"I'll have a look at the fan first but I think the problem is up top," Matthew indicated the ceiling with a nod.

"Sure. We'll go out the back way."

Dominic picked up his sunglasses and led the way through the house, Matthew trotting behind him.

"I'll just leave the ladder here, if that's ok?" he asked, indicating just inside the sliding door they were about to exit to the deck.

"Yeah," Dominic nodded, sliding his Aviators onto his face, walking outside into the heat. He swore under his breath.

"I totally agree," Matthew muttered, joining him in the sun. "Pool looks fantastic though. Private too," he noted, looking around the tropical landscaping within the pool fence.

"Yeah, it is I guess. Haven't thought about it, actually."

"Really? I wouldn't be bothering with swim shorts if I were you." Realising what he said, Matthew tried to recover saying, "I mean, like you wouldn't be seen if you weren't." He also wondered if his embarrassment was hidden by his already heated skin.

"I'll keep that in mind," Dominic replied, smirking slightly. "The fan is this way." He continued to lead Matthew around the house.

Reaching their destination Matthew went straight to work, pulling the cover off and examining the contents. He made a series of huffs, and the occasional mutter as Dominic looked on. He sat back on his haunches and stared at the machine thoughtfully. Having silently made up his mind, it would seem, he efficiently put everything back in its place.

"The problem isn't here, Mr Howard. Can you show me where your manhole is?" Matthew asked looking up at Dominic. The wolf like grin that he received in response to his question made him shiver, in a good way.

"Follow me. And it's Dominic, not Mr Howard."

Matthew nodded as he stood and followed him back toward the house. The swagger of hips in front of him was mesmerising. The sweat had provided a faint sheen to the golden skin. The thin fabric of Dominic's shorts clung to his arse enticingly. Matthew was so lost in thought that he stopped just short of slamming into Dominic as he had turned to ask Matthew if he could assist with his toolbox. As it was they were close enough to see the sweat beading on each others upper lips. Matthew licked his own subconsciously.

"No. Thanks though," he replied.

"A cold drink then? You look hot. You also look thirsty," Dominic added slyly. He was enjoying this, and thought he may actually have a chance.

"Um, yeah. I am thirsty. Water would be brilliant," Matthew giggled.

"I'll show you where the manhole is then I'll get you that drink," Dominic said as he led him back inside.

"Great," Matthew responded as he picked up the ladder and continued to follow Dominic. He followed him into the master bedroom past a bed that looked particularly luxuriant, made up with black bedding. They continued into the walk in wardrobe where the manhole was.

"There you go. I shall leave you to it," Dominic smiled as he moved past Matthew on the way out of the room.

"I will probably be in and out a little bit, for parts and things," Matthew commented as he set up his ladder.

"In and out of my manhole?" asked Dominic, the wolf grin returning. "I have no problem with that at all. It is all yours."

Dominic watched, satisfied, as Matthew's jaw tightened and he swallowed noticeably. With that, Dominic wandered off to get a glass of cold water for himself too. A cold shower, he thought, may have been more appropriate. Matthew had definitely caught his attention and his imagination. He was sure that the flirting was mutual, otherwise he was at a huge risk of being very embarrassed by his own behaviour. Trying to feel as confident as his cocky responses sounded he prepared the two glasses of water and took them back to his bedroom.

From the thumping on the ceiling and the occasional curse filtering out of the manhole he figured Matthew was in the roofspace.

"Matthew? I am going to leave your water on my bedside table," he called up.

"Cheers," Matthew called out. With that, Dominic left him to his work.

 

About an hour later and multiple trips in and out of the front door, Matthew found Dominic in the kitchen. Matthew was hot, sweaty and dirty. He handed Dominic the empty glass. The low thrum of the air conditioner could be heard in the background.

"It was the condenser. Sorry it took so long. New condenser as the boys thought last time. I have it running now to test it. You should close all the windows and doors and get this place cooled down."

"I could kiss you!" Dominic exclaimed before he stopped himself. Both of them blushed fiercely.

"Erm, well. I think I may be a little too sweaty and filthy for that right now," Matthew said looking down and stumbling over his words. Dominic raised his eyebrows at that.

"I don't believe that being sweaty and filthy precludes kissing at all. I rather think they go together quite nicely," he stated, moving a little closer to Matthew.

"Yeah?" Matthew stepped forward.

"Yeah. Or, perhaps a swim would make you feel better? Less sweaty anyway."  
"And the filthy?" the distance between them was closing rapidly.

"What do you say we keep the filthy? Just maybe in a different way?" Dominic suggested as he closed the space securing Matthew's salty lips with his own.

Slowly and almost timidly they explored the landscape of each others mouth, taking turns at licking, tasting and nibbling at tongues and lips. Their confidence grew rapidly though and they were soon taking as much as each other could give. Bodies were pressed together firmly, seeking friction and purchase. Forced to break for air they embraced, foreheads resting against each other.

"What was that about a swim?" Matthew asked, slightly breathless.

"Hmmm?" Dominic murmured as he started licking a trail in the sweat running down Matthew's neck. Matthew giggled.

"Yes, swim. To get rid of the sweaty."

"Oh, yes. Brilliant idea. Swimming it is."

"But I don't have swim shorts with me," Matthew replied.

"If you were me, you wouldn't worry about them, you said," Dominic whispered in his ear, before licking it. Matthew shivered in his arms.

"True. But I'm not the golden god like creature you are," Matthew sighed into his neck. "From the tips of the hair on your head," he ran his fingers through the blonde locks, "to the parts I have yet to be gifted with," he ran a finger in a path over nipples and down his torso to the lower waistband of Dominic's shorts, "you are sex personified. You've been a distraction ever since I got here."

"Does that mean you want to access my 'manhole'?" he chuckled as Matthew tried to hide his face. "Because, like I said," he paused as he pulled their lips together for a glorious, wet kiss, "it's all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome. Reposting from my LiveJournal. Dreamwidth account also now working. Not sure where to continue posting to.


End file.
